


With you

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Literal tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both never saw a future for themselves, if by themselves. But overtime, Both Hawke and Fenris realized that they have a future. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

The keys dangled from Garrett’s finger as he pressed it into the lock, inserting it then slowly turned it open. Quiet whistles left his mouth as he entered his small but cozy apartment. When he walked in, he saw that almost all of the lights were off except for a few coming from the kitchen yet they were still dim and there was a smell that smelt like a mix of wet dog and mint, a small smile came upon his face. That meant Fenris was here.

He kicked his shoes off and slammed the door, small drops of water traveled behind him from the pouring rain of outside. Fenris, obviously hearing the door slam, turned around from pouring himself a glass of water and smiled when he saw his boyfriend, who was soaked, walk towards the kitchen.

“You’re back early.” Fenris commented as he raised the glass of water to his lips and took a small sip. Garrett laughed and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Varric had some sort of emergency to attend to, probably some twisted ass story idea.”

“Normally, I’d say that’s a dumb emergency. But then again, I would suggest an emergency of yours is not being able to come up with a good pun on the spot.” Fenris grinned, and just before Garrett could respond Fenris put his slender finger on his lips. “-And by good, I mean terrible.”

Garrett kissed his boyfriend’s finger before wrapping an arm taking Fenris’s smaller hand into his bigger hand to slightly entwine fingers. “You wound me terribly,”

“You should get a bandaid.”

“We have any dragon ones?” Fenris laughed, even snorted a little which made Garrett’s grin even wider.

“You’re an ass, Hawke.”

“And I have an amazing one.” Garrett then traced his other hand down to Fenris’s butt and pulled him closer to him, their chests lightly colliding. “But I’m pretty sure your terribly bony butt does take the prize.” Fenris hummed in amusement, then pressed his head on Hawke’s chest where he remained there.

Garrett bent his head down a bit, his nose pressed into Fenris’s thick white hair, taking in the scent of the shampoo he had used earlier in the day. Fenris wrapped one arm around Garrett’s back and the other one had remained against his chest, meanwhile Hawke’s arms were snaked around Fenris’s back, holding the two close together.

After a few minutes of silence, Garrett broke it. “You’re being very affectionate, not that I don’t like it, but what’d I do?”

“What do you mean what did you do?”

 

Hawke laughed. “Nothing love, just being an ass.”

“As usual.”

After some playful bickering, Hawke and Fenris decided to watch an episode of one of Fenris’s favorite tv shows. One that Garrett paid no attention to because it would probably terrify him. Fenris had went to get them both a glass of wine, walking back with a quick pace as he heard the opening credits.

“Hawke, you’re taking up the whole couch.” Fenris whined, nudging his boyfriend to move over. Garrett just looked up with a confused look. “Just sit on my lap, Fen.” Fenris rolled his eyes with a small smile, sitting on Garrett’s lap as he set Hawke’s glass of wine on the table and taking a sip of his own.

The show started, immediately opened with aliens which immediately captured Fenris’s attention. The guy was obsessed with them, something which terrified Garrett, but it was something that he’d never admit.

45 minutes passed, and eventually Garrett had slightly passed out while having Fenris lay against his chest while still intensely watching the show. After the show had finished, Fenris noticed Garrett had fallen asleep. Fenris slowly pressed his lips against Garrett’s cheek softly, letting it linger there for a few moments, only to be welcomed by a surprised snore and a gasp.

“Maker’s breath- Oh it’s you…”

“That’s a nice greeting.”

“I thought so too.”

“Ass.”

Fenris shifted himself, so his legs were on either side of Garrett’s thighs and his arms wrapped around Garrett’s neck. Their foreheads laid against each other’s, only thing separating them was the thin air and their soft breaths. “I am yours,” Fenris murmured as Hawke pulled him closer to his chest. “I know.” Garrett hummed.

“Nothing in return?” Fenris pretended to be insulted, knowing Garrett still loved him very much. “I’ll give ya lots in return.” Garrett promised before kissing Fenris’s nose. “I love ya, you big softie.”

Again, they lingered in a comfortable silence. Their breaths comforting each other that they were both here, in each other’s arms. And even if the universe thought otherwise, that’s how they’d stay, together.

As Fenris’s eyelids slowly shut, he was greeted with warm lips on his. The lips he had always craved, the ones he could kiss all day and never get tired of. He returned the kiss, feeling Garrett’s lips stretch a little bit into a smile but remained to kiss.

They kissed for a while, just lazily kissing and taking short pauses to get some air, but went straight back to it. Before they finally pulled away, lightly panting.

“I love you so much.”

“As do I, Garrett.”


End file.
